Worm Snippets
by Average Weird
Summary: Just a few snippets I've written for Worm. Most won't be continued.
1. The Accelerator

So, after seeing a few mentions of Accelerator Taylor and reading Shard Quest, I decided to write this. In this case, Taylor triggers with administration over vectors. I decided to throw in the changer power as a kind of acknowledgement for where there power comes from. I won't be continuing this, but anyone else who wants to can.

**The Accelerator**

It had been around three months since the locker incident, and I didn't know whether to thank the Terrible Trio or hate them even more. After stuffing me in a locker filled with used hygiene products, I triggered and gained powers. At first, I had wanted to be a hero, like Alexandria or Legend. I had had three months of experimenting with my newfound abilities to think, and I was beginning to wonder if that really was the best choice. Upon consideration, I had decided to try being an independent hero for a while to see how it worked out.

As I walked down the street, I pulled my hoodie up over my head and activated a lesser facet of my power. My hair began to bleach white and my features change slightly. It was a mild Changer power, I had learned, one that altered my appearance in subtle- and some not so subtle- aspects. With this and the other facets of my power, I wouldn't need a costume, though I had yet to come up with a name for myself.

After a few minutes of walking and many rejected names, I reached the edge of ABB territory. I paused in consideration of whether I continue or not. On one hand, the ABB had some powerful capes, despite being few in number when compared to the Empire Eighty-Eight. On the other hand, I was sure to come across _some_ kind of crime being committed. Strong as my power was, I would rather avoid conflict with a cape at the moment.

It was the second fact that decided for me. Despite the fact that they had strong capes, Empire Eighty-Eight had more. If I was lucky, I wouldn't run into any here. Swallowing my worries, I continued walking.

A few minutes later, a stopped again. There was a spot of orange up ahead, like flame from a lighter. Exactly like flame from a lighter, considering that's what it was. Huddled around it were people, some wearing hoodies, and others accessories like headbands. All of them were Asian and all of them were wearing the same colors. Red and green.

These were the ABB, and if it was anything like it looked, they were planning something. As I drew closer I recognized the leader. Lung.

Well, my plan for avoiding trouble was blown to shit. As I made to walk away, I heard him talking. "…the children, just shoot. Doesn't matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?"

_Shit._ Even if I wasn't going to be a hero, I couldn't let someone kill _children_ and not do anything. I made my choice then. Adopting a posting far more nonchalant than should have been possible in my situation, I walked up to the group. My response was plain and simple. "No you aren't."

As a group they turned to stare at me. I raised my arms defensively. "Hey, you can't expect me to let you kill kids and get away with it."

"What makes you think you can take us on?" Lung asked. He was big, but not towering enough to make people scramble to get out of his way. Still, at more than six feet he made most of his group look small in comparison. He was adorned by numerous dragon tattoos and an ornate metal mask. He seemed not cautious but _wary_. It made sense in a way. I was an unknown variable, and he hadn't run a gang this long on power alone.

I capitalized on this. If I appeared confident, it would make the unpowered members more nervous. More nervous members means better odds for me. "Because I can."

Lung seemed to consider a moment. "Get her," he said, waving his arm to gesture me. As his gang began to unload their pistols on me, the second part of my power activated. When the bullets hit me they abruptly changed directions, their vectors reversed. This was the passive part of my power. Any time something touched me I didn't want to, my power would lash out and reverse the vectors behind the object, sending it away at the same speed it touched me.

It had been a well-planned move on Lung's part. If his gang killed me, I was out of the way. If they failed, he knew more about what kind of power I had. The man may not have been a genius, but he was far more clever than people gave him credit for. Contrary to popular opinion, being a brute didn't make you and idiot, and being a Thinker didn't make you smart.

As the most of the gang collapsed from being struck by their own bullets, Lung took it as his cue to attack. He came charging a metal scales began to cover his body. As he was approaching I tapped my foot on the ground, manipulating the vectors in the ground. An explosion of rock and dirt rocked the ground around be, sending him sprawling. He quickly recovered and turned towards me, a savage smile showing his anticipation for a good fight. He seemed more cautious now he knew I had more than defense.

Lazily, I grabbed a piece of rock from the now cracked street around me. I tossed it up in the air in front of my face and swiped it out again. This was the third and four parts of my power. I was able to consciously manipulate the vectors of anything I was touching, and seemed to have some sort of Thinker power to help make the necessary calculations. With a grin I launched the rock at Lung, amping up its speed to a fairly high level. The rock shot off like a cannonball, smashing into Lung and staggering him.

This was going to be fun.

Armsmaster rode towards the crashing noises that had been reported. Apparently a fight had broken out between Lung and an unknown cape, a foolish one if they thought they could take him on their own. He had swapped out his normal halberd for a specialized one. This one was designed to help counter Lung's natural armor, and utilized a rather potent combination of sedatives that would hopefully keep him down.

As he approached the scene he almost blinked in surprise. The cape that was facing down Lung seemed to be a teenager with long, rather moppish white hair. Even more surprisingly, they seemed to be holding their own. Every time Lung tried to strike them, the force seemed to be reflected back to him.

As Armsmaster dismounted, the teen delivered what seemed to be a rather vicious, if untrained punch. The hulking mass of fire and metal slid to the along the ground to rest at his feet. Not believing his luck, he jabbed the bottom of his halberd into the criminal below him. The teen ran up to him. "Thanks for that, I don't know if I could keep him down without killing him."

Now that he had a better view, he realized the teen was a girl. Fixing her with a piercing stare, he asked the important question first. "You gonna fight me?"

The girl shrugged. "Hey, I'm not a bad guy."

He took in her appearance. Long white hair, red eyes, and her clothing didn't lend itself to the image of heroism. "You look like one."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I look like this whenever I use my powers."

The lie detector in his helmet remained silent. "You're telling the truth."

She nodded. "I heard him say he was going to kill kids. I had to stop him."

Again, the lie detector remained silent. "I see. You're a new face. You alright?"

"I'm fine. I could have used some backup, but I'm alright."

"That's why we have the wards."

She seemed to think a few moments. "Nah, I'm fine on my own. Figure I'll join up if it I like heroing."

He nodded. "I'll report you. Standard procedures for new parahumans. You have a name?"

She paused a few seconds. "Yeah, I do. You can call me the Accelerator."

So, any feedback on this? I'm kinda worried about the ending, but that's where I saw it cut off in my mind.


	2. Lightshow

**Yeah, I had a new idea for a story, or at least a snippet. Taylor gets Drafting from the Lightbringer series, with all the munchkinny goodness that brings out. The journal format is inspired by Aranfan's Mistborn!Taylor. May or may not be continued.**

**Lightshow**

**(Worm/Lightbringer Series)**

_Hello, diary? journal? thing? Best and second worst day of my life combined. I had to deal with the locker but I got powers now. I can be a hero!_

_Noticed that I was able to make out more shades of color. I think this would be Thinker? Anyway, it feels like I can do more with it. Maybe pull on the color? Trying it now._

_Whoa. I made a stick some weird green stuff. Seems kind of springy. Going to try bending it. Right, bent a bit before snapping in half. Smelled kind of like resin. Maybe other colors are different? Right, making a list._

_Violet: Nothing. Guess blue is next_

_Blue: Seemed sort of like crystal. Seemed to fragment easily, but it feels like I didn't make it very well. Maybe I used the wrong shade? No smell, either._

_Green: Springy, like wood. Feels kind of leathery. I'll try with other shades of this, too. Smells like resin._

_Yellow: Seemed to be like a cool, bubbly water. How can I use this? Anyway, smelled like mint and a bit of eucalyptus._

_Orange: Soapy, slippery, and oily. Heavier than yellow, too. Smells like almonds. Huh._

_Red: Gah, that was hard to get off my hands. Red seems to be kind of like tar, and it's even heavier than orange. I get the feeling I shouldn't put it near fire. I'll keep that in mind. Smells like tobacco too._

_So, making this stuff would be shaker? or something else? Probably shaker. Seems I have to see the color to create it. That means no night patrol, and will make it harder to use. Maybe I could get colored glasses?_

_Weird. I thought there was more to my color seeing and there was. Tried tightening? my vision and I saw a new color. Gah, can't describe it. Seems to be like violet in the same way violet's like blue. If that makes any sense. Maybe I'm seeing in ultra-violet? I'll try making that too._

_What about relaxing? my vision?_

_Whoa. It looks like there's another color like red. Is this infra-red? Adding that to the list when I try it._

_So, next try making this stuff. I'll have to come up with a name for it._

_Ultra-violet: Seems kind of like spider silk. Its thin and I can barely feel it. Smells like cloves, too. Right, relaxing my vision to normal._

_What. Seems it's invisible when I'm not looking at ultraviolet. Could be useful._

_Blue: Looks like I tried a better shade. Feels sort of smooth like glass. I'll see how hard it is later._

_Green: Huh. This shade feels more like tree bark than leather. Feels more sturdy than the last too. I'll keep trying._

_Yellow: Still water. Feels like I'm missing something here though. I'll focus on yellow more when I'm done._

_Orange: Not much of a change. Feels a bit more slippery, but not much._

_Red: More like jelly than tar this time. Definitely easier to clean off. Again, keeping it away from fire._

_Infra-red: Keeping it away from red. It burned up as soon as it hit air. Smells like smoke. Going by ultra-violet, it's probably invisible too. Not going to have much time to check, if it always does this._

_Yep, it does. I'll just say it's invisible._

_So, focusing on yellow now. Maybe the middle shade of that color works best? Trying it now._

_Wow. If yellow is like water, perfect? yellow is like ice. Seems slick, and smooth like blue. Probably going to fade away like the other colors soon._

_What. The perfect yellow is still sitting there. Weird. Maybe perfect colors last longer? I'll need to try that later. While I was experimenting I noticed my powers seem to change my emotions. How did it take that long to notice? I'll record each on so I can tell what to avoid._

_Ultra-violet: Seems to make me feel more detached. Seemed to notice more irony in things. Seems to be mostly safe._

_Blue: Order seems more important. Structure makes for sense, too. Should be safe as long as it isn't as extreme as people like Accord. Keep watch on this._

_Green: Authority seemed less import, I guess. I didn't seem to hate it so much as not acknowledge it. Keep watch on this, may make being part of a team harder._

_Yellow: Wow, I may end up drawing on yellow a lot. Seems to make my thoughts clearer, but not like blue. More like I'm in balance with my emotions, cheesy as that sounds. Safe._

_Orange: Seems to make me more understanding of how people think. It won't magically give me answers, but it should help me come to them. Should be safe, and should hopefully help me figure out what happened to Emma._

_Red: Avoid this, unless I'm not going to be provoked any time soon. It seems to make getting angry easier, and breaking things seemed more appealing. Not safe, avoid at all costs._

_Infra-red: Seemed to make my emotions more? somehow. Definitely made being a hero sound better, but I seemed to dislike the Trio more when I thought about them. Keep it under watch, but should be safer than red._

_Now that that's done, I think I have a name for this stuff. Since it comes from light, I'll call it Luxin._

_What are some uses for Luxin? The mundane ones come easily, but ones useful for being a hero don't. I'll list whatever I think of._

_Ultraviolet: Maybe tinker tech cameras that see in ultraviolet could see messages. If I work on shaping it, invisible walls could work. Ultra-violet lights could let me see in the dark without alerting anyone. Invisible razor wire if it's strong enough._

_Blue: Making weapons, maybe. If I make perfect blue, it could be solid enough to act as a decent club. It should be easier to make things with on the fly than perfect yellow, but PY is preferable if I have time. Maybe make a temporary cell to hold people._

_Green: Coating myself in it could act as an armor. Should be helpful if I'm going solo, but with it messing with my emotions it wouldn't work on a team. Maybe combine with blue to make other structures._

_Yellow: Haven't found out what normal yellow does. Perfect yellow seems to last a while, so I could make some semi-permanent equipment out of it._

_What. Okay, the perfect yellow chunk I made a few days ago is still there. It doesn't seem to have deteriorated at all either. Permanent equipment is definitely plausible._

_Orange: Maybe I could use it to slip people up? If I can work out a way to dispense it that could work out. Can't think of anything else at the moment._

_Red: Avoiding it. If my feeling is right, it should make napalm look like nothing in terms of flammability, and it seems to make me angrier too. I want to help people, not hurt them._

_Infra-red: If I using red, I could use this to ignite it but I'm not. I could fake pyrokinesis with this pretty well, but I can't think of anything else to do with it. Maybe I'll think of something later._

_Anyway, now that I have that stuff out of the way, I have a decent cape name. Since I seem to use color and light to fuel my powers, I guess I could use Lightshow. Color related names are boring, and rather cheesy. So is Lightshow, but not as much. _

_Still wondering what I should do. Joining the wards would get me funding, but it would be like high school again and I would have to follow some restrictions. On the bright side, I could go to Arcadia and get away from the Trio. Going solo would get rid of the restrictions but lack of funding could make it hard to work, and also mean no Arcadia._

_Gah, why does it have to be so hard to choose?_

_Now that I've thought about it some, I think joining the Wards would be best. Even if not for the funding and support, my power messes with my head. Maybe they could help with that, or at least make sure I don't go on any red-fueled burning sprees. Anger management could help me use it without wanting to burn whoever I'm fighting._

_Seeing as all that's done, I guess I'll make plans to contact them next week._


	3. Live Wire 1

**Live Wire**

**1.1.1**

I looked at the wall socket.

I looked at the fork in my hand.

I looked back at the wall socket.

A month ago I wouldn't have thought of doing this.

A month ago the bullying hadn't it its highest point so far.

A month ago I didn't have powers.

My power seemed to be fueled by electricity, something that was hard to gather in large amounts in a way that wouldn't kill a normal person. I seemed to gather static electricity faster than anyone else, and I didn't shock people unless I wanted to. I also seemed to have some sort of internal battery, though it felt far from full.

I could also control just how much of a shock touching me would bring. I had done some research, and if I practiced my control I could take someone out of a fight with a touch. Unfortunately, I couldn't throw lightning bolts. No matter how cool that would have been; it was outside of my power range.

I wasn't sure if sticking the fork into the socket would kill me or not. If I went through with it, I would be taking a gamble. Most capes seemed to have the required secondary powers needed to use their main ones. I hadn't tested to see if I did.

I had to go through with this. No hero ever became famous without taking risks. Besides, people survived doing stupid stuff like this all the time, right?

Right?

Steeling my resolve, I quickly shoved the fork into the outlet. As the electricity flowed through my body I felt a rush of energy. Why hadn't I done this earlier?

As I began laughing from the energy rush the lights flickered and died, my internal battery greedily sucking in all the power it could. Before it could fill even a fraction of a percent, all the electronics in my house died.

Oops.

Next thing to do after the lights come back on is research, I guess. I need to be able to control my intake so this doesn't happen again.

Yeah … this is rather meh. I'm going to try continuing this, and will probably have three to five snippets per sub-arc. The basics of this are that Taylor triggered with an electric power. It's mostly a Striker power with her shocking touch, but it has some elements of Breaker for the internal battery. The exact details of how it works will make it a rather broken power in the hands of our favorite munchkin, but I can't reveal them now. In general, she can take in and release electricity in a controlled fashion.

Oh, and she's a lightning rod. That will be fun when it comes up.

Why did I do this? I wanted to give Taylor something that countered Shadow Stalker's power, similar to how Grue's does. Shadow Stalker's weakness is electricity. It was rather simple math.

I tapped away at the keyboard, staring at the internet browser I had open on my computer. My research seemed to be going well, and I had


End file.
